-ologies By Name
-ologies by name * -------- * abiology things * acarology and ticks * acrology sounds or signs * adenology glands * aesthology organs * agrology soil * alethology truth * algology or phycology seaweeds * ambrology amber * anatripsology friction * andrology diseases * angiology vessels * anorganology things * anthropology mankind * apiology or melittology bees * arachnology or araneology spiders * archeology or archaeology or historical artifacts * archology government * areology Mars * argyrology boxes * aristology dining * arthrology joints * asthenology of debility * astrolithology meteorites * astrology and planetary influence * atmology vapor * audiology disorders * auxology growth * axiology ethics * azoology things * bacteriology bacteria * balneology baths * barology weight * batology brambles * bibliology books * bioecology interrelationships * biology living things * biometeorology interrelationships * bromatology food * brontology thunder * bryology or muscology mosses * Buddhology Buddhahood * caliology nests * campanology bell-ringing * carcinology crustaceans * cardiology heart * carpology or pomology fruits * cartology maps * cephalology head * cetology dolphins * cholology or choledology bile * choreology notation * chorology boundaries * chrondrology cartilage * chronology time * climatology climate * coleopterology beetles * conchology shells * cosmology universe * craniology skull * criminology behavior * crustaceology crustaceans * cryology and ice * cryptology and ciphers * curiology writing * cyesiology pregnancy * cytology cells * cytopathology pathology * dactylology fingers * deltiology postcards * demology activities * dendrochronology dating * dendrology shrubs * deontology ethics * dermatology skin * desmology ligaments * diabiology devil, devils * dipteriology flies * dittology interpretation * docimology assaying * dolorology pain * dosiology dosage * dysteleology purposelessness * ecclesiology church history * ecology environment * edaphology soils * Egyptology Egypt * eidology imagery * electrology electricity * embryology embryos * endocrinology glands * enterology organs * entomology insects * epiphuytology diseases * epistemology knowledge * eremology deserts * ergology and its effects * eschatology things, esp final judgment * ethnology and ethnic groups * ethology behavior * etiology esp of disease * etymology and history of words * exobiology on other planets * faunology distribution * fetology fetus * fluviology rivers * garbology or garbageology refuse * gastrology stomach * gemology gemstones * geology crust * geomorphology of geological features * geratology extinction * gerontology age * glaciology glaciers * glossology linguistics * gnotobiology biology * grammatology of writing * graphology handwriting * gynecology health * hagiology saints * hamartiology sin * hedonology pleasure * helcology ulcers * heliology Sun * helminthology esp parasitic worms * hematology blood * heortology festivals * hepatology liver * heresiology heresies * herpetology reptiles * hierology things * hippology horses * hippopathology of the horse * histology or histiology and organs * historology history * horology clocks * hydrology water * hyetology rainfall * hygiology and hygiene * hygrology humidity * hymenology membranes * hymenopterology bees, ants * hypnology hypnotism * hysterology uterus * iatrology medicine * ichnolithology or ichnology footprints * ichthyology or piscology fish * immunology to diseases * irenology peace * journology newspapers * kalology beauty * kinesiology movement * lalopathology therapy * laryngology larynx * lexicology forms and meanings * lepidopterology moths * limnology and ponds * lithology or lithoidology stone * loimology diseases * malacology mollusks * malacostracology crustaceology * mantology divination * mastology mammals * meteorology and weather * metrology and measures * microbiology microorganisms * micrology things * microseismology tremors * morphology shape * muscology mosses * musicology music * mycology fungi * myology muscles * myrmecology ants * naology buildings * nasology or rhinology nose * neonatology newborns * nephology clouds * nephrology kidneys * neurology system * neuropathology system pathology * neurypnology hypnotism * nomology law * noology intuition * nosology of diseases * nostology age, geriatrics * numerology numbers * numismatology coins * odontology teeth * oenology or enology wine * olfactology smells * ombrology rain * oncology tumors * oneirology dreams * onomasiology or onomatology naming * ontology metaphysics * oology esp birds' * ophiology snakes * ophthalmology eyes * organology organs * orismology terminology * ornithology birds * orology or oreology mountains * ornithology birds * oryctology fossils * osmology odors * osteology bones * otolaryngology nose, throat * otology ear * paleobiology life * paleoethnology mankind * paleoichtyology fishes * paleontology history of life * paleoornithology birds * paleopedology soils * paleoetiology of past phenomena * paleozoology or zoogeolology animals * palynology spores * parapsychology psychology * parasitology parasites * paroemiology proverbs * pathology diseases * pedology science * penology punishment * petrology or stromatology rocks * pharmacology drugs * phenology cycles * philology languages * phitology economy * phlebology vessels * phonology sounds * photology and optics * phrenology shape * phycology algae * physicotheology theology * physiology body * phytology plants * phytopathology diseases * phytophysiology physiology * phytoserology viruses * piscatology fishing * pistology faith * planetology planets * pleology water * pneumatology spirit * pomology fruits * ponerology evil * posology administration * potamology rivers * proctology rectum * promorphology shapes and forms * psephology statistics * psychology mind * psychonosology diseases * psychopathology insanity * psychophysiology and mind * pteridology ferns * pterology wings * pterylology feathers * ptochology unemployment * pyretology fever * pyrgology towers * pyrology and heat * radiology or R-ntgenology X-rays * reflexology and behavior * rheology and deformation of matter * rhinology nose * roentgenology X-rays * runology runes * satanology worship * scatology feces * seismology earthquakes * selenology Moon * semasiology meanings * sematology or semeiology symptoms * semiology symbols * serology serums * silphology forms * sinology China * siphonapterology fleas * sitology dietetics * sociobiology and behavior * sociology society * somatology bodies * sophiology ideas * soteriology salvation * speciology species * spectrology phantoms * speleology caves * spermatology sperm * sphygmoology pulse * splanchnology viscera * splenology spleen * stereology spatial * stoichiology laws * stomatology mouth * storiology folklore * suicidology suicide * symbology symbols * synchronology chronology * synecology animal communities * systematology arrangements * taxology classification * technology and manufacturing arts * tectology morphology * teleology determined ends * teratology tales; monsters * terminology of names or terms * thanatology death * thaumatology miracles * theology divinity * thermology or thermatology heat * therology mammals * thremmatology or animal breeding * threpsology nutrition * tidology tides * timbrology stamp-collecting * timology values * tocology obstetrics * tonology speech * toxicology poisons * traumatology shock * tribology interacting surfaces * trichology hair * typhology blindness * ufology UFOs * uranology astronomy * urbanology cities * urology organs and diseases * venereology disease * vermiology worms * vexillology flags * victimology victims * virology viruses * vulcanology volcanoes * xyloology structure of wood * zoology life * zoonosology diseases * zoophysiology physiology * zymology or zymotechnology fermentation